Krakornica
Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista, Brazilian një klub sportiv, me bazë në São Paulo, São Paulo Shtetit, Brazil, më i njohur per ekipin e futbollit, është një dhe tradicionale popullore Brazilian multisport klubit, lojtarët dhe tradicionale në argumentet, si Deco, Edu, Sylvinho, Casagrande dhe Rivelino. Ata kanë rreth 30 milion tifozë në mbarë botën, dhe kurrë më të madhe me ekipin e tjera braziliane Flamengo. Dhe është i pari klub për të fituar Zyrtare FIFA Klubet e Kampionatit Botëror, në vitin 2000, në Rio de Zhaneiro, kur Real Madrid, Manchester United, Vasco da Gama, luajti gjithashtu. Korintasve u themelua në vitin 1910 nga një grup i fuqise punetore - kryesisht e portugeze, italiane dhe spanjolle pjerrësirë - me shpresë për të krijuar një klub popullor në qytetin e São Paulo për të luajtur kundër klubeve elitare që tashmë ekzistonte. Ata janë emëruar pas anglisht ekipi amator Corinthian-Casuals, i cili ekziston në të vërtetë herë ende. I ekipit të futbollit është një nga më të suksesshme në Brazil, duke fituar në edicionin e parë të FIFA Club World Championship, braziliane Série A katër herë, dy herë Kupën braziliane, e Kampionatit São Paulo shtetit 27 herë, ndër të tjera nderon. Korintasve tifozë janë të njohur si "Feel", portugeze për "besnik" apo "besnike". Si multisport klubit, gjithashtu kanë Korintasve amatore dhe profesionale volejboll, hendboll, taekwondo, xhudo, not, tenis dhe futsal ekipeve. Historia Ky seksion kërkon zgjerimin. 1914-Sao Paulo Shtetit kampioneve (trofe 1.) Fúlvio, Casemiro bëjë Amaral dhe Casemiro Gonzalez; Policia, Biano dhe Cesar; Aristides, Perez, Amilcar, Dias dhe Neco. ;Artikulli kryesor: Historia e Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista Të njëqindvjeçar kampion Korintasve janë të njohura në Brazil si "njëqindvjeçar kampion", për shkak të rastësi në vitet e disa prej saj conquests : * 1922 - Champions Shtetit; Brazil pavarësinë e nga Portugalia në 1822 ishte * 1954 - Champions Shtetit; Fondacioni e qytetit të ishte në São Paulo 1554 * 1988 - Champions Shtetit; heqjen e skllavërisë ishte në 1888 Të kampion e kampioneve Korintasve është i njohur edhe në Brazil si "Campeão dos Campeões" (kampion e kampioneve), sepse në 1915 ekipi i shkatërroi me Paulista Lidhjes dhe nuk morën pjesë në atë të vitit të turneut, i cili u fitua nga Germania. Në fund të sezonit, Korintasve Germania të sfidohet një lojë dhe fitoi 4-1. Kundërshtohet për t'u përballur me Palmeiras, e kampion i Lidhjes Apea (një tjetër ligën e atyre herë), ishte përsëri Korintasve ngadhënjimtar me një fitore 3-0. Si sidenote, fitimtare e ekipit në këto sfida u gjithashtu të 1914 dhe 1916 undefeated São Paulo Shtetit Kampionatin kampion. Ekziston edhe një tjetër histori që mund të shpjegojë pseudonimin. Në 1930, edhe pse ende nuk ka pasur kampionatit kombëtar në Brazil, ka pasur një sfidë ndeshjen midis kampionëve të São Paulo dhe të Rio-de-Zhanejro shtetit kampionate. Më 16 shkurt, në një ndeshje kundër Vasco da Gama, u mbajt në Rio-de-Zhanejro, Korintasve fitoi 4-2, me qëllimet shënua nga Filó (2), De Maria dhe Gambinha, duke e çuar në shtëpi "kampion e kampioneve" trofe. Sot, është pseudonim i përdorur në varg të dytë zyrtare të klubit himni. Të mushqetar Korintasve 'zyrtare nuskë është mushqetar, simbol i trimëri, audacity dhe luftimin e shpirtit. Miratimi i karakterit kujton se vitet e para të klubit. Në 1913 pjesa më e madhe e futbollit krerët e shtetit São Paulo themeloi APEA (Atletikës Paulista Sports Association). Në depleted Paulista Lidhjes kishte mbetur vetëm me Americano, Germania dhe Internacional, të njohur si "tre musketeers" e futbollit São Paulo. Korintasve bashkua me tre si D'Artagnan, duke qenë i katërt dhe më adored mushqetar, ashtu si Alexandre Dumas, i père romanin e Tre Musketeers. Për t'u pranuar në atë "musketeers univers", Korintasve kishte për të treguar trimëri e saj. Siç u ka shumë ekipe të tjera që lakmohem në vendin e Liga Paulista, Korintasve, morën pjesë në një turne selektive kundër Minas Gerais dhe São Paulo, dy ekipet e tjera të mëdha Paulista amator të futbollit në atë kohë. Ekipi i Corinthian rrahu 1-0 dhe Minas São Paulo 4-0, duke fituar pranim në grup dhe përvetësuar të drejtën për të marrë pjesë në Special Paulista Dega e Lidhjes në vitin e ardhshëm. Shën Gjergjit Një simbol i rëndësishëm për Korintasve ishte Shën Gjergjit, që ende mund të gjenden në letër shkrimi të vjetër për ekipin. Për fat të keq, si të Kishës Katolike Romane demoted statusin e saj deri në një të tretën klasa të vogla shenjt në 1963, Shën Gjergjit ka qenë gradualisht harruar nga ana e mbështetësve të Korintasve. Korintasve pushtimit (Invasão Corinthiana) E ashtuquajtura "Korintasve pushtimit" ndodhi në vitin 1976, kur e Korintasve tifozë pushtuan Mario Filho Stadium (Maracanã) u mbajt në Rio-de-Zhanejro gjatë Brasileirão gjysmëfinal të kampionatit të 1976. Në mes të lojës dhe Fluminense Korintasve, rreth 70 mijë tifozë Korintasve mbështetjen e kishin lënë të Shtetit São Paulo të shohin se si ekip. Ata që morën pjesë në ndjekjen e më i madh në zhvendosje të njeriut në kohë paqeje, sipas Librin e Rekordeve të Ginesit. Loja hyri në kohën shtesë, e ndjekur nga një gjuajtje penalltish e cila u fitua nga Korintasve. Në nëntor të vitit 2006, një ekip i posaçëm trikotazh u lirua festuar 30 vjetorin e pushtimit. Korintasve Demokraci (Democracia Corinthiana) Demokracia e Korintasve ishte një lëvizje ideologjike unike në botë, të njohur në Brazil si një nga momentet kyç në luftën kundër diktaturës ushtarake që qeverisur vendin në atë kohë. Udhëhequr nga Wladimir dhe Sokrati, e mori disa lojtarë të ekipit të kontrollit të menaxhimit, të vendosë në se do të prekin gjërat e tyre, dhe një nga ato vendime u është njohur si një nga veprimet më të rëndësishme kundër diktaturës. Në 1982, lojtarët votuan për të shtypur në anën e pasme të një njoftimi të këmisha e tyre, "Vota e 15-të", për të motivojnë njerëzit për të votuar mbi 15 nëntor, në zgjedhjet që do të ndihmonte për t'i dhënë fund Brazil diktaturës. Korintasve Botërore kampion Botimi i parë i FIFA Club World Kampionati u zhvillua në Brazil në vitin 2000. Tetë klub palët që përfaqësojnë çdo cep të Planetin Football converged në Rio de Zhaneiro dhe São Paulo. Ai ishte i dy Brazilian pjesëmarrësit, e Rio Vasco da Gama dhe e Korintasve São Paulo që u takua yllin-studded lokale përfundimtar. E São Paulo pala vetëm arriti të mposhtë 4-3 rivalët e tyre në një gjuajtje penalltish pas 120 minutash e taktik, goalless futbollit. Pas tërhequr me Real Madridin dhe asgjësimin e Arabisë Saudite Al Nassr dhe Maroku e raxha Casablanca në raundin e parë, Korintasve tyre dhe të qëndrueshme të thoroughbreds - Vampeta, Freddy Rincon, Edu, Dida dhe Edilson - vrapoi jashtë denjë Kampionët përpara një turme prej 73.000 u mbajt në Rio-e sajuar Maracana Stadium. Korintasve luajti ndeshjen e fundit me Dida, Índio, Fabio Luciano, Adílson, Kléber, Vampeta (i dha vend të Gilmar), Rincón, Marcelinho Carioca, Rikardinjo (i dha vend të Edu), Edílson (i dha vend të Fernando Baiano) dhe Luizão. Traineri: Oswaldo de Oliveira. Rivalitetesh * Palmeiras: palestër Italia (tani e njohur si Palmeiras) është themeluar në 1914 si një klub italian,-vetëm. Disa nga Korintasve 'italisht anëtarë, përfshirë këtu edhe lojtar Bianco, e vetmja në italisht Korintasve' skuadra e majta të bashkohet me klubin e ri dhe u etiketohen si tradhëtarë. Për shkak të kësaj, u bë rivalët ekipe, dhe mbetet e ashpër kundërshtarët në São Paulo në këtë ditë. 1 * Të tjera rivalët: Korintasve gjithashtu kanë një rivalitet historik dhe me São Paulo Santos. ngjyrave dhe crests Ju lutemi të ndihmojnë në përmirësimin e këtij seksioni duke zgjeruar atë. Më shumë informacione mund të gjenden në faqen e diskutimeve. (Shkurt 2007) Ngjyrat Edhe pse e klubit është njohur nga ngjyrat bardh e zi për më historinë e saj, e para Korintasve 'kit krem fillimisht përbëhej nga këmisha e zezë dhe pantallona të shkurtra. Por kur u larë këmisha, krem ngjyrë të bardhë u bë gradualisht. Pas kësaj, herët në historinë e klubit, të ngjyrave zyrtare u ndryshuar, kështu që klubi nuk do të mbeturinave shumë para për blerjen e re kits. Në 1954 u fut e zi me holle Stripes uniformën e bardhë e cila u bë e alternative uniforme. Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1910 Kit Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1916-paraqesë Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1954-paraqesë Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1990 Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1996 Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 2000 Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 2005 Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 2006 3. Kit Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 1972, 2007, 2008 Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 2008 2. Kit Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours Team colours 2008 3. Kit Crests 1913 E Korintasve 'këmisha krifë nuk kishte para 1913, kur u bashkua me klubin Liga Paulista dhe u bë i aftë për të luajtur në ndeshjet zyrtare të shtetit të kampionatit São Paulo. I klubit pastaj debuted simbolin e vet të parë, me shkronja "C" dhe "P", që qëndrojnë për Korintasve Paulista. 1940-prezent Krifë i parë është krijuar nga lithographer Hermógenes Barbuy, vëllai i Korintasve 'lojtar Amílcar, në 1914. Por krifë ndryshuar shpesh para 1919, kur një re jele (pjesë e këtij krifë) debuted mbi Korintasve 'këmisha në 1919. Duke paraqitur një São Paulo shtetit në një rreth flamurit dhe emrin e klubit, SC Korintasve Paulista, shkruar rreth tij, ku qëndrojmë për SC Sportive Club. Krifë i ndryshuar përsëri në 1940 kur e piktorit modernist dhe ish-anëtar i Korintasve 'rezervë skuadra Francisco Gonzalez Rebolo krijuar e klubit kreshtë definitive, me dy të ankorohen dhe oars (një referencë për të praktikuar në acquatic sportive e klubit), duke e bërë atë unike . Kreshtë definitive është ndryshuar disa herë. Prodhues dhe Sponsor Prodhuesi: Njeri i mirë (1982-1987) Finta (1988-1993) Dënimin (1993-1998) Njeri i mirë (1999-2002) Nike (2003 -) Sponsor: Bombril (1982) - prapa Cofap (1983) Qytetar (1984) - prapa Bic (1984) Kurorë (1984) Kalunga (1985-1994) Suvinil (1995-1996) Excel-economico (1997-1998) Embratel (1998) Batavo (1999-2000) Pepsi (2000-2004) Kolumbus (2003) - sleeves Samsung (2005-2007) Mesor Saúde (2008-2009) Ford (2009) - vetëm një lojë Locaweb (2009) - vetëm një lojë - sleevs Vivo (2009) - vetëm një lojë - sholders Aacd (2009) - vetëm një lojë Viza (2009) - vetëm një lojë Panasonic (2009) - vetëm një lojë - sleevs Lupo (2009) - një lojë të vetëm - të shkurtër Batavo / Perdigão / Brasil Ushqimore (2009 -) Bozzano (2009 -) - sleeves Grupo Silvio Santos / Banco Panamericano (2009 -) - supet / më të ulët mbrapa Avanço (2009 -) - nën sleeves Stadiumet Main article (s): Campo bëjë Lenheiro, bom Retiro stadiumin, Fazendinha, Pacaembu Sa më shpejt që të jetë e themeluar si Korintasve diku e nevojshme për të pritur ndeshjet e saj. Ekipi fillimisht luajtur në një fushë në pronësi të një tregtari druri, dhe që tani e tutje ishte i njohur si Campo bëjë Lenheiro (dru portugeze për shitësit këtë fushë). Fushën e kushteve ideale nuk ishin si lojtarët dhe tifozët kishin për të pastruar vendin para çdo ndeshje. Katër vjet pasi u përfshirë për të luajtur në kampionatin São Paulo Shtetit, në 1918, një më të përshtatshme stadiumit ishte e nevojshme, si dhe famë u rrit numri i tifozëve pas fitores dy kampionate shtetit. Associates, lojtarë dhe tifozë arritën të ndërtojnë një tjetër stadium, i njohur si bom Retiro stadiumin i cili do të jetë në shtëpi Korintasve terren për nëntë vjet. Në 1928, kryetari i klubit Schürig Alfredo blera e terrenit ku tani qëndron sociale klubit, të njohur si Parque São Jorge. Brenda një klub sociale stadiumit (të quajtur Schürig) u ndërtua. Shumica e njohur si Fazendinha (portugalisht për fermë e vogël), ose Parque São Jorge stadiumin 'këtë stadium do të presë ndeshjet Korintasve për një kohë të gjatë. Komunale Prefektura stadiumin Paulo Machado de Carvalho (i njohur si Pacaembu) u përurua në 1940. Si ekipi me fanbase më e madhe në qytet, Korintasve do të luajë ndeshjet e saj më të madh në stadiumin e publikut për një frekuentim më të madh. Përfundimisht çdo shtëpi Korintasve ndeshje do të luhet atje. Si e kapacitetit të Pacaembu ulur me kalimin e kohës, për të 37.000 spektatorëve si përmirësimin e saj të fundit në vitin 2008, Korintasve është detyruar të luajë ndonjëherë në rivale e São Paulo FC terren (Morumbi Stadium) kur pritet frekuentimit është superior ndaj Pacaembu e kapacitetit. Disa projekte të një stadiumi të ri janë paraqitur në publik që nga vitet 1960. Zotëron klubi i pronës në Itaquera pranoi për të ndërtuar stadiumin e ri të saj nga ana e komunës në Prefekturën 1970. Në vitet 1990 Korintasve përuruan qendrën e saj të parë të trajnimit atje, i njohur si CT de Itaquera. Ish-partneri i grupit HTMF blerë tokë në Raposo Tavares Highway në fund të viteve 1990 për ndërtimin e stadiumit por partneritet përfundoi shpejt pas kësaj. Në fund të vitit 2006 një OJQ e quajtur Cooperfiel krijuar një fond për një makinë të re stadiumit. 2 Ish kryetari i Alberto Dualib kishte biseduar me Presidentin brazilian Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (një përkrahës i flaktë i klubit) për të pyetur atë për ndihmë financiare për të ndërtuar një stadiumi të ri për ekipin. Në këtë takim, presidenti kërkuar për të biseduar me ish-trainerin Emerson Leão them atij dhe ai besuar atij të "fix" ekipin, i cili është duke pasur probleme me lojtarët babëzitur dhe xhelozi në mesin e tyre. Ajo gjithashtu tha se është e vërtetë se qëllimi i takimit ishte se Dualib mund të bisedoni me Lula Boris Berezovsky rreth arritjes së. Korintasve 'praktikë këtë fushë është shtëpia e parë për të Brazil FIFA certifikuar torfë intonoj artificiale. Kjo sintetike torfë katran, e quajtur Xtreme torfë, u prodhua nga ACT Global Sporteve. Që nga 2009, ka disa conjectures se Korintasve Komunal dhe Prefektura do të bëjnë një marrëveshje për një 20-vjeçare allotment e Pacaembu. Përveç kësaj, Fazendinha është duke u përmirësuar për të organizuar disa ndeshje dhe tregon fillimin e 2010. Himni Ju lutemi të ndihmojnë në përmirësimin e këtij seksioni duke zgjeruar atë. Më shumë informacione mund të gjenden në faqen e diskutimeve. (Maj 2009) Korintasve e himnit është shkruar në 1952 nga Lauro D'Avila, e quajtur "Campeão dos Campeões" (kampioneve e kampioneve). Salve o Korintasve, O campeão dos campeões. Eternamente, Dentro dos nossos corações. Salve o Korintasve, De tradições e glórias mil. Tu ėshtė o orgulho, Dos esportistas do Brasil Teu passado é Uma bandeira, Teu presente, Uma lição. Figuras entre os primeiros A nosso esporte bretão. Grande Korintasve, Sempre altaneiro. Es do Brasil, O mais clube Brasileiro! Breshër Korintasve, E kampion i kampionëve. Përgjithmonë, Brenda zemrat tona. Breshër Korintasve, Nga tradita dhe glories mijë. Ti je krenari, Nga sportet e Brazilit Your kaluarën është një flamur, Your paraqesë një mësim. Merr vendin e saj në mesin e firsts Nga tonë Breton sport. Great Korintasve, Gjithmonë fluturim. Ju jeni nga Brazili, Klubi më i Brazilian! Skuadra Skuadër braziliane për Kupën dhe Kampionatin São Paulo shtetit si të Feb. 2, 2009. 3 Ekipi i parë i skuadrës Pozicioni nr Player 1 Flamuri i Brazilit GK Felipe 2 Flamuri i Argjentinës DF Sergio Escudero 3 Flamuri i Brazilit Chicão DF (zëvendës-kapiteni) 4 Flamuri i Brazilit DF William (kapiten) Flamuri i Brazilit 5 DF Alessandro 6 Flamuri i MF Brazil Kristian 7 Flamuri i Brazilit MF Elias 8 Flamuri i Brazilit Jucilei MF 9 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Ronaldo 10 Flamuri i Brazilit MF Dagllas 11 Flamuri i Brazilit MF Morais 12 Flamuri i Brazilit GK Danilo 13 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Renato 14 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Jean 15 Flamuri i Brazilit Marcinho MF 16 Flamuri i MF Marcelo Oliveira Brazil Pozicioni nr Player 17 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Marcelinho 18 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Diego 19 Flamuri i Brazilit Lulinha MF 20 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Otacílio neto 21 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Henrique 22 Flamuri i Brazilit GK Julio Cesar 23 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Jorge Henrique 25 Flamuri i Brazilit Moradei MF 27 Flamuri i DF André Santos Brazil 28 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Bruno Bertucci 30 Flamuri i Brazilit Boquita MF 31 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Dentinho 33 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Diogo 34 Flamuri i Brazilit DF Saci Wellington 37 Flamuri i Brazilit GK Rafael Santos 43 Flamuri i Brazilit FW Souza Të kredi Pozicioni nr Player - Flamuri i Uruguaj FW Beto Acosta (për hua për të Náutico-PE) - Flamuri i Brazilit FW Allisson (për hua për të Juventude-RS) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Bruno Octávio (për hua për të Figueirense-SC) - Flamuri i Brazilit Carlos Alberto MF (për hua për të Atlético-MG) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Cássio (për hua për të Marília-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit DF Cris (për hua për të Monte Azul-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit FW Daniel Grando (për hua për të Oeste-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Dinelson (për hua për të Coritiba-PR) - Flamuri i Brazilit DF Dyego Coelho (për hua për të Bolonjës, Itali) - Flamuri i Brazilit DF Eduardo Ratinho (për hua për të Fluminense-RJ) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Eduardo Ramos (për hua për të Goiás-GO) Pozicioni nr Player - Flamuri i Brazilit FW Jean (për hua për të Monte Azul-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit Kelisson DF (për hua për të Monte Azul-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Careca (për hua për të Noroeste-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit FW Lewis (për hua për të AEREB-PR) - Flamuri i Brazilit GK Marcelo (për hua për të Bahia-BA) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Nilton (në kredi Vasco) - Flamuri i Brazilit Kadu DF (për hua për të Bragantino-PS) - Flamuri i Brazilit DF Rodrigo Passos (për hua për të AEREB-PR) - Flamuri i Brazilit MF Wagner (për hua për të São José-RS) - Flamuri i Brazilit GK Wéverton (për hua për të Oeste-PS) dukshëm Players Për të dukshëm Korintasve lojtarë, shih listën e Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista lojtarët. Për rekord shfaqjen dhe goalscorer statistikave, shih Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista regjistrave. Stafi teknik Stafi teknik aktual * Flag e Brazil Mano Menezes - Head trainer * Flag e Toninho Oliveira Brazil - Fitness traineri * Flamuri i Brazilit Carlos Alberto Pimentel - Ndihmës palestër traineri * Flag e Marcos Antonio Brazil Romando - Goalkeeping traineri * Flag e Brazil Dr Fabio Luiz Novi - Club mjeku * Flag e Antonio Brazil Dr Paulo de Faria - Club mjeku * Flag e Brazil Dr Joaquim Grava - Shef i Departamentit Mjekësi * Flag e Brazil Dr Renato Fraga Moreira Lotufo - fiziolog * Flag e Brazil José Alberto Fregnani Gonçalves - fizioterapeut * Flag e Brazil Paulo Rogério Vieira - fizioterapeut * Flag e Brazil Christine Fernanda Machado Neves - infermiere diete * Flag e Dias Gonçalves Brazil Alexandro - masazhist * Flag të bëjë Lazaro Brazil José Nascimento - masazhist * Flag e Cleber Brazil Costa de Souza - masazhist Dukshëm menaxherët Artikulli kryesor: Lista e Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista menaxherët Korintasve parë zyrtare ishte menaxher uruguajan Pedro Mazzulo emëruar në 1933. Përpara kësaj, zakonisht kreu lojtar (kapiten) grumbulluar gjithashtu kreu traineri funksion. Ish lojtar i Neco ishte emëruar menaxher i parë për të fituar një kampionat me klubin, në 1937. Nelsinho Baptista në 1990, Wanderley Luxemburgo në 1998, Oswaldo de Oliveira në 1999 dhe Antonio Lopez në vitin 2005 janë katër menaxherët që pati sukses për të fituar kampionatin Brazilian me trofe e klubit. Osvaldo Brandão është njohur si një nga menaxherët më të rëndësishëm në historinë e klubit për udhëheqjen e grupit për të fituar Kampionatin São Paulo shtetit në 1977, pas 22 vjet pa trofe. Current menaxher Mano Menezes shkroi emrin e tij në historinë e klubit Korintasve kthehet pas çon në ndarjen e parë në 2008, pasi u Korintasve transferohen për herë të parë në vitin 2007. Mano të çojë në një Korintasve Runner-Up campaing braziliane në Kupën 2008 dhe në një Title Paulista Shtetit Kampionatin 2009 Nderon profesionale e futbollit (65) Zyrtare nderon (40) konkurimet Botërore (FIFA): (1) * FIFA Club World Championship: Brazil 2000 konkurimet Kombëtare (CBF): (8) * Brazilian Kampionatin Serie A: 1990, 1998, 1999, 2005 * Brazilian Kampionatin Serie B: 2008 * Brazilian Kupën: 1995, 2002 * Brazilian Supercup: 1991 konkurimet ndër-shtetërore (FPF dhe FFERJ): (5) * Rio-São Paulo Turneun: 1950, 1953, 1954, 1966, 2002 konkurimet e shtetit São Paulo (FPF): (26) * São Paulo Kampionatin Shtetit: * 1914, * 1916, 1922, 1923, 1924, 1928, * 1929, 1930, 1937, * 1938, 1939, 1941, 1951, 1952, 1954, 1977, 1979, 1982, 1983, 1988, 1995, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2003, 2009 * I parrahur kampion në 1914, 1916, 1929, 1938 dhe 2009 Friendly turnet (25) Ndërkombëtare turnet (10) * Pequeña Copa del Mundo (Ven) (1): 1953 * Charles Miller Turneun Ndërkombëtar (sytjena) (1): 1954 * Qyteti i Torinos Turneun (ITA) (1): 1966 * V Kupën Apollonit (USA) (1): 1969 * Kosta del Sol Tornament (ESP): 1969 * Pavarësia e Kupës Meksikë (MEX) (1): 1981 * E Kupës së Kombeve (USA) (1): 1985 * Ndërkombëtar Veror Tornament (sytjena) (2): 1986, 1987 * Ramón de Carranza trofeut (ESP) (1): 1996 turnet Kombëtare (15) * Qyteti São Paulo Kupën: 1942, 1943, 1947 * Kryetar i Bashkisë së São Paulo Kupën: 1953 * Gold Quinela: 1942 * Missões Turneun: 1953 * Charles Miller Turneun: 1955 * Brasília Turneun: 1958 * São Paulo Kupën: 1962, 1975 * Recife Kupën: 1965 * Turneun e Popujve: 1971 * Laudo Kupën Natel: 1973 * Qyteti Porto Alegre Kupën: 1983 * Bandeirantes Kupën: 1994 Amatori futbollit (13) Rinia konkurimet (13) * Dallas Kupës (2): 1999, 2000 * Nike Kupës (1): 2003 * Copa São Paulo de Juniores (7): 1969, 1970, 1995, 1999, 2004, 2005, 2009 * Copa Nen-17 de Promissão: 2002, 2003, 2007 Informacion i mëtejshëm: Korintasve Rinia Team ndeshjeve dukshëm ndeshjeve * Korintasve-Santos 3-1 - 2009 Campeonato Paulista Final Match * Korintasve-Universidad Católica 3-2 - 2006 Copa Libertadores de America Grupi Faza * Korintasve-Santos 7-1 - Série A 2005 Brazilian Season Match * Korintasve-Cianorte 5-1 - 2005 Copa do Brasil Tetë-finale Match * Korintasve-São Paulo 3-2 - 2003 Campeonato Paulista Final Match * Korintasve-Vasco da Gama 0 (4) -0 (3) - 2000 FIFA Club World Championship Final Match * Korintasve-Real Madrid 2-2 - 2000 FIFA Club World Championship Grupi Faza Match * Korintasve-Atlético-MG 0-0 - Série A 1999 Brazilian Final Match * Korintasve-São Paulo 3-2 - Brazilian Série A 1999 Semi-finale (GK Dida Korintasve ndalur dy Rai dënime) * Korintasve-Cerro Porteño 8-2 - 1999 da Libertadores Amerikës Faza e Grupit * Korintasve-Cruzeiro 2-0 - 1998 Brazilian Série A Final Match * Korintasve-Santos 1-1 - Brazilian Série A 1998 Semi-finale ndeshje 3. * Korintasve-São Paulo 5-0 - 1996 Season Match Campeonato Paulista * Korintasve-Grêmio 1-0 - 1995 Copa do Brasil Final Match * Korintasve-Palmeiras 2-1 - 1995 Campeonato Paulista Final Match * Korintasve-São Paulo 1-0 - 1990 Brazilian Série A Final Match * Korintasve-Tiradentes-pi 10-1 - 1983 Brazilian Série A Season Match * Korintasve-Palmeiras 5-1 - 1982 Season Match Campeonato Paulista * Korintasve-Ponte Preta 1-0 - 1977 Campeonato Paulista Final Match * Korintasve-Fluminense 1 (4) -1 (2) - Brazilian Série A 1976 Semi-finale (e Korintasve pushtimit lojë). * Korintasve-Boca Juniors 4-1 - 1956 Torneio Internacional Roberto Gomes Pedrosa Grupi Faza Match * Korintasve-Palmeiras 1-1 - 1954 Campeonato Paulista Final Match * Korintasve-Barcelona 1-0 & 3-2 - 1953 Pequeña Copa del Mundo * Korintasve-Bologna 6-1 Teuta - Match midis Paulista kampion dhe italisht kampion i 1929 * Korintasve-Portuguesa 10-1 - 1927 Campeonato Paulista Season Match * Korintasve-Santos 11-0 - 1920 Campeonato Paulista Season Match Shih edhe Sister projekti Wikimedia Commons ka media në lidhje me: Korintasve * Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista Junior Team Referencat 1. ^ "Football Derbies - Korintasve x Palmeiras". http://www.footballderbies.com/results/index.php?id=86. 2. ^ I OJQ-së deklaruan Qëllimi është që të ngritet R $ 300 milion (rreth $ 140 milion USD) brenda një muaji 36-kohor për ndërtimin e një vendi 60.000 vend që do të ceded në bazë të një klubi ende të papërcaktuar të ndihmës. (Referenca: "Cooperfiel Website". Http://www.fielzao.com.br/.) 3. ^ Sipas "Korintasve skuadra 2009". http://www.corinthians.com.br/futebol/elenco.asp. , CBF ofertën e ndeshjes dhe raportet External links Zyrtare websites * (Anglisht) website zyrtar Korintasve lidhur me faqet e internetit * Komiteti për Ruajtjen e Korintasve 'Kujtimet * (Portuguese) Timao Web - Lajmet e Korintasve * Faqja FIFA * Biro Biro (ish-lojtar) * Të gjitha Interneti Sondazh Time Best XI * Të gjitha Time Magazine Best XI Placar * Librit - Top 10 idhuj tregojnë v • d • e Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista Ekipe Korintasve Korintasve Junior Team Players Korintasve Stinët 2008 Ultras Camisa 12 Gaviões da da Feel Feel Estopim Stadiume Estádio bëjë Pacaembu Estádio Parque São Jorge Estádio bëjë bom Retiro Campo bëjë Lenheiro Tjetër Formula Superleague Korintasve Demokraci gara hipizimi Paulista Clássico Majestoso Historia tregojnë v • d • e Campeonato Brasileiro Série A 2009 Atlético Mineiro Atlético Parananense Avaí Botafogo Barueri Korintasve Coritiba Cruzeiro Flamengo Fluminense Goiás Grêmio Internacional Náutico Palmeiras Santo André Santos São Paulo Sportive Vitória tregojnë v • d • e Memorial Korintasve - Hall e famë Amílcar Baltazar Basílio Biro-Biro Brandão Cabeção Carbone Casagrande Klaudio Del Debio Dida Ditão Domingos da Guia Edílson Flavio Minuano Garrincha Gylmar dos Santos Neves Grané Idário jau Luizinho Marcelinho Carioca Neco neto Olavo Oreco Palhinha Rikardinjo Freddy Rincón Rivelino Roberto Belangero Ronaldo Servilio Sokrates Teleco Tévez Tuffy Vampeta violë Wladimir Zé Maria Marrë nga "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sport_Club_Corinthians_Paulista" Categories: Football (soccer) klubet e themeluar në vitin 1910 | klubet braziliane të futbollit | Sporti në São Paulo (qyteti) | Sport Klub Korintasve Paulista | klubeve Formula Superleague Hidden categories: Pastrimi nga Maj 2009 | Të gjitha faqet që kanë nevojë për pastrim | Artikuj të zgjerohet nga dhjetor 2007 | Të gjithë artikujt të zgjerohet | Artikuj të zgjerohet nga shkurt 2007 | Artikuj të zgjerohet nga Maj 2009 Views * Neni * Diskutim * Redaktoni faqen * Historia Personal tools * Hyni ose hapni një llogari Navigation * Main page * Përmbajtja * Featured content * Ngjarjet e tanishme * Rastësishme artikull Kërkimi Ndėrveprim * Rreth Wikipedia * Wikiportal * Ndryshime së fundmi * Contact Wikipedia * Donate to Wikipedia * Help * Kjo faqe është redaktuar së fundit më më 7 qershor 2009 at 13:14. * Përmbajtja është në dispozicion sipas kushteve të GNU Free Documentation License. (See Copyrights for details.) Wikipedia ® është një markë e regjistruar e Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, një SHBA regjistruar 501 © (3) tax-deductible bamirëse pa qëllim fitimi. * Rreth të dhënave vetjake * Rreth Wikipedia * Shfajësimet